New dawn
by jadefly
Summary: Draft of a part for a fic i'm working on. This story will play in middle earth after the war for the ring. OC as a main character but based on the history of middle earth. Some familiar characters are involved in this story. No confirmed legomance yet, i'll see where the characters take me. Please R&R, love to have some input.


**A/N: Hi all, this is a scene from a fic of mine i'm working on. Please let me know what you think. Sadly i do not own nor can encompass the wealth of fantasy tolkien possesed (take this as my disclaimer) so i do not own the characters of middle earth except my OC's and the way their history is contructed (partially). The lines are vague..**

**Please R&R and be nice. Haven't been writing stories for that long and english is not my first language to i find it a very pleasent one :D**

* * *

"_Glinnorwen! Get back here this instant, young lady!" Where the words which guided the little girls retreat into the foliage. Her mentor was truly disspleased if the use of this name was anything to go buy. He hardly ever used, nor anyone else did, having preference for her shorter nickname. Why she wasn't allowed to wander alone she had never fully understood. The few children that inhabited the little village came and went as they pleased. Thus, so could she. She was capable of caring for herself. She was the one who cared for Halfron's leg when he had fallen down the cliff and that time when that storm hit she had got the fire going. Anardil was a good teacher. Though she lacked the strength and endurance she could measure herself with the elder trackers regarding skill. Anardil was a strict teacher. Accessory to her competency. _

_The girl skipped through the forest no longer able to hear the fervent cries of her mentor. She would be forgiven once she got home, she nearly always was. It was still early in the summer and though the sun was strong it was still cool underneath the canopy. She did like the sun but mostly during winter. _

_Behind the trees the flicker of water became visible. As soon as she had descended the small hillside she made a beeline for the small creek. Noruî had discovered the place not so long ago. Mostly she went west if she made her escape and played at the edge of the Gwathlo. She went swimming or would just lay on the bank, observing the fish and the birds in the reeds. _

_The air was cool and moist and a soft breeze made sure the temperature was almost too low. The little girl sank to her knees and carefully opened her bag. When she turned the flap the content was revealed. A roughly carved, little wooden boat. She had made it the year before when she had been unable to leave the house. She had been ill, again, and nearly driven Anardil insane. The energetic little girl was bored. So he had set to teaching her woodworking. The hobby had been short-lived. When she was able to go outside again she had abandoned it. Still, she was proud of the boat she had made. The creek was perfect to test it. The currents in Gwathlo, on which banks she often played, were too strong for a successful test. _

_The little thing was approximately 30 centimeters long and 10 centimeters broad at most. The design was simple. Just a basic ship but with Anardil's help it looked like the boat was made of boards instead of a solid piece of wood. The sail was her own design and the embroidery bore her initial. She had obtained the small piece of fabric from her neighbor who had also taught her how to use thread and needle. Anardil could do much but not everything. The G was a bright gold and glinted in the sunlight. _

_Carefully the boat set sail and as it gained in speed Noruî ran along the banks, following the little thing as it was carried away by the stream. Eyes flaring when the sun broke through the treetops and hit her small form. The boat was followed for nearly a mile and then a wrinkled hand caught the piece of wood. Noruî who had been left behind when the stream went faster and faster quickly hid in the bushes when she saw her toy being lifted out of the water. She could only see the back of the man as he kneeled near the water's edge. _

_His robe was brown as was his hair, which seemed as unruly as the trees of old. If he had not been moving a little and she had not sensed his field the man could have been mistaken for a log. He stood up and turned around eying the nearby foliage. His eyes where as brown as his hair and they lingered, for a moment, on the exact spot the girl was hiding before moving on. A snorting horse could be heard in the close proximity. Echoed by another. The man remained on the same spot eyes closed as if he was trying to pinpoint something, or someone by sound. She tried to relax. Breathing calmly and doing her best not to move an inch. Just like she had been taught. _

_However for a moment her control slipped as a second form came into view. Her breath hitching in her throat. The second man was dressed in grey, a pointy blue had adorned his head. Grey hair peeked from underneath the hat's edge and the man tugged along the second horse she had heard. _

_The hitch had apparently been enough for the first man because she could feel his gaze. _

"_You can come out now. We won't harm you." The second man said. _

_Noruî remained put. Maybe if she would ignore them they would just go away. It was a pity about the boat but she could make a new one. It could be even better and they said they would not harm her so why didn't they just go away. _

"_Don't you want your boat back? It is really well made and it would be waste to leave it behind." The Brown man continued while turning the toy around in his hand. "I'm going to leave it here…" Good they were leaving then she could get her boat and get back to the village as soon as possible. ".. and we are going to sit over there and enjoy or supper near this beautiful creek."_

"_You are free to join us if you want to." The grey man continued. _

_And they did as they said. The boat was left on the forest floor as the men retreated. They were still visible from where the Noruî was hiding, they had chosen the perfect spot and she could observe their every move. Supper was simple and the men enjoyed conversation, never giving the boat nor her hiding place a second glance. Both bore a staff which they had placed against one of the trees. One crooked and bent like an aged an withered branch while the other bore a splendid carving. It depicted an owl eying the outside world from a hollow. The details were intricate and Noruî was curious. But she had learned to contain her curiosity, she had promised Anardil. _

_She continued her observations and watched in fascination as a small bird descended from the skies and sat itself on the shoulder of the brown man. And another and another….._

_Five birds in total stopped by. Some left shortly after while other staid for a moment and enjoyed some food offered to them by the man. To Noruî it almost seemed as they where drawn to the stranger. Every once in a while a peculiar and complicated whistle was uttered, sounding not unlike a birds song. The afternoon was already coming to an end. The sun slowly descending and turning the skies a crimson red. The shadows where lengthening. _

_The second men was preparing a fire and to her surprise it weren't normal flames that she saw devour the branches. Green's and blue's danced across the face of the grey man as he attended the fire, seemingly occupied with arranging the wood. _

_Noruî, against her better judgment, felt herself rise and crawl through the undergrowth. She just wanted to get a better view. Both men were still not paying any attention to their surroundings and slowly the girl crept out from the bushes. This was her best chance yet to grab the boat and make a run for it. No way these old men were fast enough to catch up to her. Oh, how she would love to take a better look and maybe talk to them. They seemed nice enough if they had wanted to do something they could have from the beginning. _

_Her boat was reached without being detected by the two men. As far as she could judge anyway but the grey man spoke up. "It is about time…." He lapsed into silence when he finally turned and saw the empty place which at first had harbored the girl and the boat. The girl was gone and the shadows were moving. _

_As an arrow from a bow the girl had taken off when the man had spoken again. The forest floor was even and she progressed fast. The sun was descending rapidly and soon it would be dark. She had to be back before the sun set otherwise she was lost. She did not know this part of the woods very well. She kept running, faster and faster, the darkness was approaching. She never noticed the light was only fading in her direct surroundings. _

_The grey wizard closed his eyes and sighed. The flames died. Quickly he and his companion stood up. "Gandalf we have to act quickly. A daeor is advancing to her position, there might be more."_

"_I will go after the girl, can you create a diversion?"_

"_Ay" The brown man answered. He whistled and a magnificent chestnut horse came galloping from behind the trees. He grabbed his staff and the horse kneeled, allowing his friend to easily take place on his back. And then they were gone, only a birds cry was heard among the trees. _

_Gandalf knew the chance they would get her now had been nearly inevitable. The brighter the light the darker the shadows. Each time he visited he endangered the girl and her inner fire wouldn't hold long. He ushered Tálagor to keep moving._

_How she had reached the ground she did not know. She was running and suddenly the scent of rotting leaves made her aware of the change of position. She really had misjudged the time considering how dark it was already. The smell was strong. She could almost taste the moist and the sweet smell of decay. It was really dark already or did she hit her head when she fell. Oh, right she was lying on the ground. What had happened again? It did not hurt, she believed. She couldn't feel any pain. Considering that last statement she couldn't feel much of anything. She tried to move something, anything but either her body did not respond or she really lost feeling in her extremities. Did she even have limbs? She wasn't sure anymore. In this darkness she couldn't see anything and she only knew that she 'was' and, suddenly she realized, someone 'was' with her. _

"_hello?"_

_Nothing. _

"_Hey are you okay?" _

_No response._

"_Do you know where we are?"_

_Still nothing._

"_Can you hear me, or can't I hear you? Can you move? Can you give me a sign, something?"_

_Silence._

_And then a memory played in front of her mind's eye._

_She had promised, hadn't she? No talking to strangers; whenever, wherever. She hadn't noticed at first but when visitors came, though they were rare, she was always kept at a distance. She could watch from behind a window but was never allowed outside without an escort when they were around. She had to hand it to her guardian that he was subtle. Either he took her with him for training or there was something that had to be done in the house that instant. _

_Once she found out she had asked Anardil about it. His answer had been short and concise. "People are not always nice to others, Noruî." She had lashed out, unsatisfied with the answer he always gave her. That morning she had snuck out of the house wanting to talk to the short man that was staying in Ethir gobel. She had been caught by Anardil before she had come close and had to do extra chores, again. "Why can't I talk to anyone. It's always only me. Why?"_

"_I want to protect you, so please, promise me you'll listen to me."_

"_well, you can't! You can't protect me from everything. It isn't fair!" _

"_You are right, life isn't fair. That is very important to know. And no I can't protect you from everything but at least I can try." The man said with a sigh and he turned to face the girl. At least until he had to let her go._

"_I don't want you protection. I can take care of myself" she huffed. _

"_No, you can't. Not yet. I'm sorry but you need me now and I refuse to fail again." His last words where a mere whisper but sensitive hearing had picked them up. They had made the girl attitude turn like a leaf in the wind. For they were not meant for her ears only. She stared at the ground before she whispered: "I'm sorry."_

"_Come here." _

_Noruî walked over to the chair and clambered in the lap of the man. He held her close and they sat like this in silence for a while. "but, why only me aren't the others important too?" Came a last hopeful attempt. The man pressed a kiss to her forehead and absentmindedly said: "Yes they are but you are much too precious to me, sunshine, much to precious." Noruî believed she knew where his thoughts wandered and with that drew her own conclusion. She understood, for now. _

_And with that understanding the scenery changed. She was outside. Sunny. She was playing with one of the village dogs. Noruî looked at the village entrance, the sound of talking humans drifted over the road towards the entrance. Where the trackers back already?_

_Anardil had gone with them this time and she was being watched by their neighbor. This always meant she could play outside at least when she stayed within the village gates and could do what she liked. No chores, no training. Heaven. But the girl that 'was' knew already this was no longer heaven. She tried her best to move. To run away because she knew what came next. But she couldn't. It was only a memory however real it felt and she was caught within its concept. Three men became visible on the horizon. They rode slowly, aware of the village and that what they wanted to obtain was easy to take. Noruî hadn't been aware of their thoughts at that time. But it had been this day she fully understood that people aren't always nice to others. They would take her. It would make her sick and it was during the following days she decided she liked the winter sun more. _

_Noruî wanted to return to the darkness. It felt so real and the pain had been too much then. Not again. No. They hadn't even reached that part of the memory and she could already feel the heat coiling around her hands. Slowly it became stronger and reached up her arms into the rest of her body. Wait she could feel her body again! The other being was leaving she could feel it. It's consciousness was separating from her and with it he took the memory away. _

"_Hello there little girl, You have very pretty eyes. They are never the same color are they?"_

_It was the first thing those men had said to her and the last she heard before the memory faded. The heat remained, though, it did not burn and eventually it faded. Her breathing was shallow and her vision blurry when the girl reopened her eyes. She found herself looking not at the fallen leaves she expected but in two sapphire blue eyes rimmed by curtains of silver hair. She could still smell the moist and the sweet scent of death. _

"_Welcome back. This is not how I wanted to make you acquaintance but better late than never as they say. You made quite a smack, little one… " Noruî tried to move but her body felt so heavy. "... I'm known as Mithrandir, the grey pilgrim. Nice to meet you, Noruî."_

_For a second it remained silent. "You know my name?" the girl asked, her voice sounded crooked. _

"_Yes I do. You probably do not remember but we have met before. It was a few years after Anardil found you, you were very little then." Gandalf supported the little girl when she tried to sit up and apparently she was satisfied with the answer. _

"_uh, Hello then I guess." The girl tried to make a little bow to pay her respects to her savior but the man held her down with his hand. She didn't really mind the gesture, moving felt tiresome. _

"_Hello to you too, my lady." The grey man made a slightly awkward bow in return as he still supported the girl. _

_Noruî chuckled a little before her smile faded and her expression turned dark when she recovered slowly. "What is on your mind, little one?"_

"_What was that thing?" the girl asked. She looked up in the gentle face of the man. He reminded her of Ioriston. The elder story teller was wise and kind. She loved hearing his tales and sometimes wished they were true. _

"_You could sense it?" Mithrandir asked surprised. This was unexpected. _

"_Ay. It was very dark but I could feel it was with me. It wouldn't answer me when I asked it something."_

"_That is because it was a Daeor, a living shadow. It can't talk." The grey man gave a low whistle and Tálagor approached slowly. Noruî looked up at the horse and knew for certain it was the largest horse she had ever seen. He was a dark grey, reminding her of the sea when a storm was coming. "This is Tálagor. With your permission he will take us back to your village." _

_A small nod was his queue and the grey man carefully lifted the girl. Displaying a strength not befitting a man his age. He held her for a moment near the steed's head. He sniffed and snorted before he allowed Noruî to slowly pet his nose. Mithrandir seated himself on the hors's back. Arranging his robes he placed the girl in front of him and wrapped his scarf around her. She felt cold and was still weak from the attack. At a foot pace they made their way back to the village. The girl eyed her surroundings as they passed. She pondered and suddenly spoke again. _

"_It showed me things."_

"_Were they good things?" the man said already knowing the answer._

_The girl shifted uncomfortably and directed her gaze before she answered. "Not really. Did it want to hurt me?"_

"_Daeor are evil creatures, they will hurt people when they get the chance."_

"_But why did it hurt me? I haven't done anything to it?" Noruî looked up at Mithrandir. She did not understand this Daeor. _

"_No you didn't." The pilgrim confirmed. "It was partially my fault as it followed me here. But you have a very strong inner fire."_

_As expected he only got a questioning look. "What happens when you lit a candle, Noruî?"_

"_You can see in the dark?" The girl neither stated nor asked._

"_Exactly. Just like the candle every life lights up the dark a little. Have you ever made shadow puppets?"_

"_Ay, I can make a dog and a butterfly and many more…" the girl replied enthusiastically though she soon relaxed in the grey man's hold once more. _

"_And when do you puppets look their best?" For a moment it was silent._

"_Near the fire place.."_

"_And why do you think that it?" Mithrandir asked._

"_Because the fire is bigger?" came the hesitant answer. _

"_Ay, there is more light and what does this do to the shadows?"_

"_uhm..the shadows get bigger, too?"_

"_Yes, very good. Not only are they bigger they are also darker. Just like the candle and the fire place the light of people can be weaker or stronger. Your light is very strong and the Daeor was attracted to you because you give it power by being so strong."_

"_S-so, it will come back?.." The girls eyes had widened when Mithrandir had spoken those last words. Though she had calmed in the wizards hold the strong impression of the account with the creature had not yet subsided. Noruî started shivering and wildly eyed her surroundings before she continued. "…It can't come back. I don't like it."_

"_You can fight it, little one." The man reassured her tightening his hold on the little being and slowly stroking the side of her head. "This time it got to you because you were unprepared but you can fight it."_

"_How?" Her voice sounded timid, scared still though she was no longer on the edge of panic._

"_You will need to train. But for a start take a look at the fireplace next time. No shadows are cast in close proximity to the fire. An object is needed to create the shadow, like your hand when you make the puppet. Experience and training learn us to remove the objects that obscure our light and strengthen it so shadows cannot come close. It will take time but you will succeed."_

"_But they will come back then?" they couldn't, what if she wasn't strong enough. They could hurt her. _

"_I'll tell you a little secret. Did you see the flames I made earlier?"_

"_Ay, they were very pretty." The feeling of awe evoked by seeing the fire still lingered. She had really had wanted to get closer and for a moment the memory broke through her fear. " How did you make them?"_

"_I'm a wizard." _

_Noruî's eyes became the size of plates as she watched Mithrandir reach down his robes and pull something from its depths. "Do you see this stone?" A nod. "Good, I crafted this stone and it is a gift to you. It'll keep the Daeor away." _

_The girl nodded slowly, still unable to speak. She had been saved by a fairytale creature._

_Mithandir kep his gaze on the road after giving the girl the item. Eventually she was able to avert her gaze and inspect the small object. _

_The stone was probably the size of a pebble and stark white. One side was tooled and small square's adorned it. The other side was completely smooth and felt pleasant to the touch. Noruî turned it around in her hand an saw a small metal wire which enabled the owner to use the stone as a pendant. It was very pretty but that was not it's most notable feature. At least not the most noticeable to the owner. The pebble was warm. It felt like it had been carried in someone's pocket or held near the fire for a long time. In all the years to come it never lost its warmth. _

"_Don't you need it for protection?" came the sudden question._

"_Nay, I can do without. Now take some rest and it might be better if you do not tell this to anyone."_

_The words spoken seemed final and Noruî was getting sleepy. When she woke up the following morning only the stone told her that it hadn't been a dream, had it? If Anardil knew about her meeting then he didn't tell her. She let it be. At least her guardian wasn't angry and she kept her promise to the wizard. She did not meet the Shadow creature again nor the wizard. If it was because the stone actually worked or if the creature had been just a figment of her imagination she did not know. However, since the incident she always wore the pendant and she never made another puppet ever again. _


End file.
